


New Year's Not-Hook-Up

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Roommates Jagnus, Slash, drunk shenannigans, throwing a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The day after a wild New Year's Eve party, Magnus and Jace wake up naked in bed together, neither remembering what had happened. The more they piece together the last night, the clearer it becomes that they didn't have sex, but something else major had gone down...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	New Year's Not-Hook-Up

Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || New Year's Not-Hook-Up || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: New Year's Not-Hook-Up – Unraveling a Wild Night

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, mutual pining, fluff, drunk shenanigans, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Alec/Bat, Lorenzo/Andrew, Helen/Aline, Simon/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Andrew Underhill, Lydia Branwell, Lorenzo Rey, Raphael Santiago

Summary: The day after a wild New Year's Eve party, Magnus and Jace wake up naked in bed together, neither remembering what had happened. The more they piece together the last night, the clearer it becomes that they didn't have sex, but something else major had gone down...

**New Year's Not-Hook-Up**

_Unraveling a Wild Night_

Jace woke up with a hammering headache. The light was too bright, even without opening his eyes. Groaning softly, he turned and buried his face in the chest he was laying on, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders as he shivered a little. It was cold. He slowly rubbed his nose over the other person's collarbone on his search for a neck to better hide in. Once he found it, he froze up. Because that scent coming from the hair tickling his nose now. That was _Magnus' shampoo_ , the one Magnus very specifically made himself, the one that smelt like comfort. Though he never used the shampoo himself, he sometimes liked to smell it, because it was just so nice and _smelt like Magnus_.

It wasn't that Jace had set out to fall in love with Magnus when he had moved in with the warlock. It had just kind of... happened. With every kind gesture, every snarky quip, every time they fed the cats and then sat down on the balcony together to share breakfast. It was slow, gradual, all the little things piling up, to the point that every smile of Magnus' made Jace's heart flutter and that Jace's eyes lingered whenever Magnus waltzed into the kitchen in an open rope. The warlock was breathtakingly gorgeous and beneath the fancy clothes, he was hiding _quite_ the nice six-pack.

A six-pack Jace _currently_ had a hand resting on. Blinking very slowly, Jace decided to open his eyes and check if he was completely losing it. Lifting his head a little, he looked down into Magnus' sleeping face. His eyes wandered down Magnus' neck to his bare chest... Swallowing, Jace decided it was time to check himself, because he was freezing, now that the blanket had slipped off his torso again in his sitting position. No shirt. Not untypical for him. But when he lifted the blanket, he saw that nope, the shirt was not the only thing missing – Jace was naked under the blanket.

"It's co—old, put the blanket down again", groaned Magnus displeased.

Magnus was _also_ naked under the blanket. Flushing, Jace quickly put the blanket down again.

"...Mornin', Mag", croaked Jace out, clearing his throat.

Slowly, Magnus' eyelids fluttered open and he turned to look at Jace. "...Good morning, Jace."

The warlock looked confused, running a hand through his hair and looking around. In the end, his eyes settled on Jace again, running from Jace's face down to his bare torso. There was always intensity to Magnus' looks. Though they were piercing beneath the skin and right into his soul. Swallowing hard, Jace pulled the blanket a bit tighter around his waist.

"Yeah, we're both naked", supplied Jace after a moment.

"Interesting", hummed Magnus. "So we... had sex last night?"

"Why's that a question?", grunted Jace gruffly. "...I don't know."

"Yesterday...", drawled Magnus as he laid down fully again. "New Year's Eve."

"Mhmh... We were throwing a party", nodded Jace. "I remember _that_."

/flashback\

Jace and Magnus had spent the day preparing everything. Magnus did the decorations, Jace took care of the food – he had prepared about a dozen different finger-foods and other snack-foods. Things that could be eaten throughout the evening as they waited for midnight to hit.

"I think it's cute that the two of you are throwing a New Year's party together. Very couple-y."

Isabelle was smiling mischievously as she hugged Jace. He glared at her, glad that Magnus was in the kitchen right now, preparing cocktails for them all. His sister knew exactly that Jace had feelings for Magnus. However, she also knew that Magnus didn't return these feelings. The two weren't a couple. And sure, technically, Jace could have moved out a while ago – but... why would he? The loft had become home, Jace loved living with Magnus, Jace... loved Magnus. So here he was, about two months after the war had ended, throwing a New Year's party with Magnus.

"Where's your worse half?", asked Jace instead.

"Simon is going to come a bit later. He wanted to be with the Garroways for dinner."

Luke and Catarina had declined the invitation for the New Year's party. It was their first New Year's as a couple and it was Catarina's first New Year's with Madzie; they wanted to keep it domestic, a nice dinner, board games and a Disney princess movie. Clary had also declined, because she wanted to be a part of this domestic celebration, spend it with her dad – and her dad's new girlfriend. Jace couldn't fault her for it, honestly. It did sound nice. Still, they were going to have a party, celebrate the fact that they had won, that this awful horror year was finally over.

"And where is _your_ fluffier half?", asked Jace teasingly as he hugged his parabatai.

Alec blushed a bright red, which he always did when his boyfriend came up. It delighted Jace to see Alec like that; accepting his sexuality, accepting that he got to be _happy_ , having something outside of work, having someone outside the Institute. Admittedly, that was not what Jace had expected to happen when Simon and Maia introduced their friend Bat Velasquez to tag along and help during the war. But something about the calm, kind and understanding werewolf had drawn Alec in and after a bit dancing around each other, Bat asked Alec out – and Alec agreed.

"Him and Maia are going to come later. I told him he didn't need to pick me up for this."

Alec rolled his eyes. He was still struggling a bit with the romantic tendencies. Jace grinned broadly and nudged his parabatai in a teasing manner. The Lightwoods were directly followed by the rest of the Shadowhunters they had invited to the party – Underhill, Lydia, Helen and Aline. Aline and Helen were holding hands as they squeezed past the Lightwoods, Helen looking around curiously as this was her first time to the loft. Aline whistled, eyebrows raised as she turned toward Izzy.

"You were right. Jace really did land himself a sugar daddy", noted Aline.

Rolling his eyes irritated, Jace ignored the two girls and instead turned toward Alec's friends. And wasn't _that_ a concept? Alec had made actual friends during the war! Him and Lydia had bonded and even after the wedding was off, even after Lydia returned to Idris for recovery, they stayed in contact, so once she was healed, she moved back to New York. After the war, they had been in need of some reinforcement – they had lost so many during Valentine's attack, as well as Jonathan's attack on the Institute. And Andrew Underhill seemed to be really glad to have found a community. That was what Simon called it anyway, queer people flocking together. Between Alec, Helen, Aline and Jace, Andrew had really found a group of queer Shadowhunters in New York. Jace hadn't understood that before. Liking boys and girls alike had just been... a part of him, he had never questioned it, never thought about labeling it, never thought of it as different, even though he knew that homosexuality was frowned upon in their society. He had honestly always just figured, he'd fool around with everyone and in the end, settle down with a nice girl, conform to society.

Admittedly, now he knew he didn't _have_ to – if he fell in love with a woman and married her, great, but he didn't have to, he could fall in love with a man to spend the rest of his life with. Because being queer wasn't something limited to fooling around in back-alleys. Living with out and proud Magnus had been very helpful at driving that point home.

Now, Jace would label his sexuality as pansexual and he was pretty amazed by just how broad the variety of sexuality in the mundie world was, how many people wore that _proudly_. And he was glad that they were now working toward that in their own society too.

"Mh, something definitely smells delicious", noted Underhill, following his nose.

"Yes, turns out my roommate is not just a snack, he is also good at making them."

Magnus was smiling teasingly as the group entered the kitchen. These kind of comments were messing with Jace, but the problem was _they were both like this_. Flirting was in their nature, in their veins. They very often flirted with each other too, but Jace knew it meant nothing. Like Jace knew his own flirting with Maia would go nowhere at this point. But he just liked flirting. The problem was that he wasn't just attracted to Magnus – he was _in love_ with Magnus.

"Cooking's a passion. And you get food-poisoning from Izzy and Alec's cooking only _that often_ before you learn to cook yourself", declared Jace amused, grinning a bit.

"Rude", muttered Isabelle with a pout.

"But fair", sighed Alec embarrassed.

"Very fair. I remember the occasional night of stomach-pains after Iz cooked", huffed Aline.

Jace laughed at the look of betrayal on Isabelle's face and the way Helen giggled at her girlfriend's words. His eyes drifted to watch how Magnus handed out cocktails to Underhill and Alec.

"That's why Alec chose a boyfriend who works as a cook and Isabelle chose a boyfriend who doesn't eat at all because he's dead", commented Lydia dryly.

It was Alec's turn to fluster now, ruffling his hair. Bat had started working at the Jade Wolf as a cook and with that, Jace's intake of Chinese food had _drastically_ increased, thanks to Alec. Especially in the pining phase when Alec and Bat were friends but not yet dating and Alec was looking for excuses to see Bat. So much Chinese food. The memory made Jace smile as he watched them.

/flashback|end\

"I remember Alec and the others coming and we had... the first round of cocktails", offered Jace slowly, drawling his words out. "And everyone making fun of Alec."

"It's because Alexander flusters so prettily", chuckled Magnus delighted. "Baby gays are adorable."

And he meant that. Yes, he had been attracted to Alec at first, but when he noticed that Alexander was very much a baby gay deep, _deep_ in the closet, he realized that this wasn't a relationship he wanted to pursue. What Alec needed was _a friend_ , to help him come to terms with his own sexuality at his own time. Now, Magnus was glad to have made a friend like Alec. He was also glad that Alec had brought that very delectable parabatai of his into Magnus' life. The warlock's eyes drifted back over to Jace's bare chest. So very pretty. He had to admit, in the past couple months, he had thought more than once what Jace would look like in his bed. However, he hadn't expected to find out on a morning with a heavy hangover and barely any memories of the last night...

"I _do_ remember that by the time the wolves came, Alec was already slightly buzzed. All flushed and _very_ affectionate with his boyfriend...", drawled Magnus, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Yes! And there was dancing. I remember dancing!", agreed Jace enthusiastically.

/flashback\

Jace was sitting next to his parabatai, already pleasantly buzzed, enjoying the warmth Alec radiated, just like Alec's boyfriend, who was nuzzling into Alec from the other side, chin resting on Alec's shoulder. Their eyes were on the large, empty space in the middle of the living room – which was decidedly larger than it used to be, thanks to Magnus' magic. The warlock wanted to _dance_ , properly. He was whirling a laughing and quite talented Lydia over the floor, Helen and Aline dancing right next to them, and Raphael having stolen Isabelle for a dance too. Alec was talking to Underhill, who sat on the other couch right next to them, with his own boyfriend. It seemed Lorenzo was not as good at handling his Magnus-made cocktails, because he already looked half-asleep, leaning into Underhill, with the Shadowhunter's arm around his waist.

"I bring more alcohol!", declared Simon proudly.

"You bring. I made", huffed Maia pointedly.

With Magnus avidly dancing – he had already danced with Isabelle and Raphael, it seemed he wasn't going to leave the dance-floor any time soon – they had run out of cocktails. And the only other warlock, who could summon them instead of having to make them, was out cold and using Underhill as a pillow. Thankfully, they had a professional barkeeper at the ready too. Jace cheered and accepted his drink from Simon. Sipping his drink, Jace let his eyes wander to watch Magnus and Lydia. It was hard to tear his eyes off Magnus – the man was a brilliant dancer!

"I'm tapped out, Magnus", panted Lydia, a bright smile on her lips though.

"Come get a cold drink here", offered Maia bemused.

"I'm taking her up on that offer. I'm sorry."

She smiled apologetically at Magnus before sitting down on Lorenzo's other side with a nice, cold cocktail. Seamlessly, she found her way into the conversation going on between Andrew and Alec.

" _How_ is everyone dancing with my girlfriend but me?", complained Simon.

The others had switched up partners, Aline now dancing with Isabelle and Helen accepting Magnus' hand before they started dancing. Raphael seemingly had tapped out too, getting himself a glass of fresh blood before coming back to tease Simon about watching out. After two songs, Simon was motivated enough – thanks to Raphael – to go and butt in between Aline and Isabelle. Not that Aline stayed partnerless for long, because she stole her own girlfriend back from Magnus, kissing Helen deeply in a very convincing manner. Jace could see Magnus scanning the crowd for his next victim.

"Come on, little Shadowhunter. You're always so graceful on the battlefield. Show me what you can do on a dance-floor", declared Magnus, holding his hand out to Jace.

Jace made a little noise at the challenge, before puffing out his chest. "Do not underestimate me."

He accepted the hand and let Magnus pull him onto the dance-floor. Everything around them faded away as Jace felt Magnus' hands on his body and let the warlock lead him. It was so smooth. Dancing with Magnus was more sensual than foreplay, really. Being so close to him, getting lost in Magnus' dark eyes and smile. It wasn't just fun, it made his heart race.

/flashback|end\

"Mh, mh...", Magnus hummed in agreement. "I remember the dancing too."

He remembered how easily Jace had swayed in his arms, how beautifully they had danced together. Magnus hadn't thought he'd be able to achieve such synchronization, such rhythm with the blonde. It had been downright magical. He smiled softly as he watched his blonde. While trying to figure out what had happened last night, Magnus had summoned them both something against the headaches, as well as a nice, big breakfast. Pancakes with syrup, various fresh berries, as well as eggs and bacon. The bacon always made Jace's eyes sparkle and Magnus loved that.

"Bacon", declared Jace, cheeks round with hamstered bacon.

"...Yes. Would you like more of it?", asked Magnus confused.

"No. I mean, I remember bacon", clarified Jace after swallowing. "I remember having bacon-wrapped dates out on the balcony, because... because I had too much alcohol already?"

"Yes. Yes, you're right. I remember you being a bit too drunk already but when your parabatai suggested you should eat something, you rather went to dance with Lydia. So I bribed you with bacon, because I _know_ you can't resist bacon", agreed Magnus after a moment.

"Bribery. Alec looked really proud of you for that", huffed Jace offended.

Magnus smiled gently, leaning back. How beautiful the pouting blonde was. And still, Jace reached out for another slice of bacon, slowly pushing it between his lips and sucking his fingers off the bacon-grease. Magnus shifted a little in his seat, loosening the blanket that was spanning between him and Jace. Neither of them had gotten dressed yet.

"Bacon-wrapped dates outside...", drawled Jace thoughtfully.

/flashback\

Jace sat cross-legged on the balcony, a plate of bacon-wrapped dates on his lap. Magnus was sitting next to him, exhausted from all the dancing. He occasionally stole a date from Jace's plate. The music was softer as it flooded out of the living room. Raphael, Isabelle, Lydia, Aline and Alec were playing poker at the table. A freshly woken up and revived Lorenzo had finally managed to get a dance out of his boyfriend, Andrew and Lorenzo being the only ones dancing right now. Helen, Bat, Simon and Maia were playing some nerdy card-game; Helen and Maia getting it explained to them by Bat and Simon. It seemed the alcohol was slowly getting to Jace, because the blonde was leaning into Magnus. Or maybe he was just cold. Either way, Magnus summoned them a blanket, to wrap it around the both of them. Jace hummed pleased and cuddled closer.

"Why aren't you playing poker with them?", asked Jace curiously.

"Mh. Strip-poker, yes. But poker without _any_ gain? How boring", sighed Magnus. "You?"

"I'm sleepy. Poker's too think-y right now", hummed Jace with a yawn.

"Ri—ight. Think-y", chuckled Magnus fondly, laying an arm around Jace's waist.

He pulled the blonde a bit closer. For the warmth, of course. Nothing else.

/flashback|end\

Both of them were a little flustered as they remembered that cozy, little moment. Well, _something_ had to lead to them right here, right now – naked in Magnus' bed. Still, between cuddling outside and hooking up, there were a couple more steps missing, they both thought.

"Okay but that must have been close to midnight, right? They were starting to play games to waste time until midnight, because we had met decidedly _too early_ ", declared Jace.

Magnus hummed in agreement, nodding slowly. "Yes. We were close to midnight, that was why we had moved out onto the balcony. So we would be out there for the fireworks."

"Fireworks", echoed Jace before bolting out of the bed.

A pleased noise escaped Magnus as Jace bent over the nightstand. What a _view_. Jace turned around, making a triumphant sound as he held up his phone. Ah. Yes. After a moment, Jace realized that he was standing there butt-naked, so he quickly sat down on the bed again, pulling the blanket over himself. Once he was seated and covered again, he opened his phone.

"There's no way we didn't record the fireworks. Maybe there's something in there..."

"Very good thinking, little Shadowhunter", nodded Magnus pleased.

He scooted closer to Jace, until his breath was puffing against Jace's shoulder, so they could both watch what was on the phone. The video started with Jace, standing close to Alec and Izzy as they all started counting down. The night sky behind them started being lid up as they hit zero – and the phone must have slipped down from Jace's hand, hitting presumably the couch on the balcony. It showed Jace and Magnus kissing, upside down. Magnus' hand in Jace's neck, pulling him close. Someone was cheering in the background, rather loudly.

Jace and Magnus looked up from the phone to exchange a surprised look. A New Year's kiss...? Magnus lifted his hand to rest his fingers against his lips. He remembered the feeling. Seeing them kiss like that on video, he remembered the feeling of Jace's lips on his...

/flashback\

The countdown had started. Magnus was standing next to Lorenzo and Raphael as they started counting, but his eyes kept drifting over to Jace. Jace, with red-flushed cheeks – from excitement, happiness and alcohol alike – and one arm around his parabatai, holding his phone with the other.

"How about, for the new year, you stop staring longingly at your roommate?", suggested Raphael with a long-suffering sigh. "I admit, I do not understand your taste, but _clearly_ you want him."

"I second that", agreed Lorenzo. "It's due time! Sometimes you have to take the first step! Now, if you'll excuse me, I will get my New Year's kiss from _my_ Shadowhunter!"

The smile on Lorenzo's face was bright as he stepped up to Andrew as the countdown neared zero. New Year's kiss? No more pining? Perhaps, the two of them were right. Raphael huffed and slapped him on the shoulder, not too gently – nudging him toward Jace. Magnus took a stumbling step toward Jace before straightening up. The next step he took was self-assured.

"-Three-"

Another step and he could see the sparkle in Jace's eyes.

"-Two-"

He was up close to Jace now, the blonde looking a bit confused as to what Magnus wanted.

"-One-"

Magnus grasped Jace by the neck and pulled him up against himself, up against his lips. They were soft, plush. Tasted like strawberries, like the last drink Jace had had. The lips parted for him. Jace must have dropped his phone, because he wrapped both his arms around Magnus' neck.

/flashback|end\

" _You_ kissed me", declared Jace, swallowing hard. "You kissed _me_. You _kissed_ me."

"Congratulations, you got through all ways of emphasizing that", confirmed Magnus lightly.

"Don't joke. You kissed me", argued Jace with a frown.

"You kissed back", countered Magnus seriously.

Jace opened and closed his mouth a couple times, unsure what to say to that. "Because you... kissed me. Why did you kiss me? I thought all of our flirting was just – _we just flirt_."

"Mh, we do. And we do it very well", nodded Magnus. "But you see, I had the same problem there as you. Not knowing just how... real our flirting was, or if it was just... for fun. So I took a chance. And, considering how you kissed me back, I would say... you feel the same as I do."

"I mean we're both naked in your bed, so...", drawled Jace, motioning at them.

"No", hummed Magnus pointedly, shaking his head. "There is a difference. Between a casual, drunk hook-up and... that kiss. That kiss felt like _much more_ than sexual attraction, Jace."

Jace licked his lips, very slowly, his eyes wandering toward Magnus' lips. "Okay, yes. I like you. A lot. _So much_. And I'm glad you kissed me. But... how did we end up here."

"That is a wonderful question", hummed Magnus. "Can I kiss you again?"

Blinking slowly, Jace turned toward him. Then, he nodded and leaned in. They kissed again, tasting like the breakfast they had just shared. Magnus' hand was in Jace's neck, pulling him close, until the blonde fell forward on top of him, only the blanket between them. The blonde was smiling as he pulled back and he made no attempts to get up. Instead he folded his arms.

"We could go looking for our clothes", suggested Jace after a moment. "Because they're... not here. And if we trace back to where we undressed, we might... remember something."

"Good idea, in theory. In practice... I don't like the idea of getting up", sighed Magnus.

Jace rolled his eyes, swatting at Magnus' chest before getting up. He grabbed a pair of sweat-pants so he didn't have to walk around naked, while Magnus took his robes. The two walked out of the bedroom, expecting a trail of clothes. Instead, they just found their clothes on the balcony, hanging over the laundry line to dry, partially still wet. Jace and Magnus frowned at each other.

/flashback\

They kissed at midnight, everyone congratulating each other – and most particularly congratulating Magnus and Jace for 'finally' figuring things out. One by one, the others left, leaving Jace and Magnus alone out on the balcony to watch the fireworks. While the main part of the fireworks were over, it still generally lasted for many hours. So Jace and Magnus sat together, out on the balcony, kissing and watching the fireworks. That was when it suddenly started raining. Only as the fireworks faded completely due to the weather change did Jace and Magnus really realize just how soaking wet they were. Still, they stood arm in arm, dripping wet, on the balcony.

"We should get out of those right now", stated Jace, pulling on Magnus shirt.

The drunk warlock grinned like a shark and nodded in agreement, before he started undressing. He took his clothes off one by one, immediately hanging them up here right now. Jace laughed, though he copied Magnus, until they were both butt-naked on the balcony.

"Okay. Now we're naked", nodded Jace. "Well-done. Now what?"

The two hurried inside, leaving a trail of water on the ground as they walked. Magnus fetched them both towels to dry down before he led the way to his own bedroom. Both were still naked and still cold though. Jace was rubbing his arms, trying to warm up.

"It's co—old, Mag", complained Jace, shuddering a little.

"Mh. Yes. We need to keep warm", agreed Magnus. "We should share body-heat."

"Good idea! That's what you should do when you're cold!", agreed Jace.

Together, they huddled under Magnus' blanket, cuddling very close to warm each other.

/flashback|end\

"...We... decided to cuddle naked for body-heat", muttered Jace as he picked up the two towels in front of the bedroom. "We were really too drunk to remember that we have big, nice bathrooms in the loft where we could have showered, or bathed..."

"Probably for the best. We might have drowned", noted Magnus dryly.

"Good point. Good point. But... clothes?", argued Jace. "We didn't remember _clothes_."

"We were drunk", shrugged Magnus, mildly amused. "And, admittedly, I do think that the body-heat sharing was a very good decision. I feel very warmed."

"Mh... actually... I think I'm still cold", drawled Jace as he entered Magnus' bedroom.

"Oh?", asked Magnus, smiling bemused. "Well, we can't have that. We should change that."

He followed Jace and closed his bedroom door right behind himself.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> A silly, little Jagnus to open 2021 and set the mood for the year! ;D


End file.
